Revenge of K
by laze jovanov
Summary: After the defeat of Frieza at the hands of Superman, peace returned...or so they thought. The Justice League and The Z-Fighters are about to face a threat unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I just wanna say that I'm really glad you all enjoyed "Invasion of F". I know there's some people who might dislike it...but I can't please everyone now can I ? Anyway if you guys liked Invasion of F then your gonna love Revenge of K, it's going to have a lot more action,destruction,fighting and characters both cannon and non-canon**

 **so here are is a taste of what's going to be in Revenge of K**

* * *

 _"Those fools will pay for what they have done,they will suffer for humiliating my family and they will know despair when they hear the name ..." said ?_

 _"Frieza ? No, who are you ?" Goku asked_

 _"I am the one who will teach you...fear" said ?_

 _"No way ! He's back !" Flash yelled_

 _"That's not Frieza that's..." Vegeta said_

 _"... What is your wish" ? asked_

 _"I wish..." ? said_

 _"KAKAROTT !" ? yelled_

 _"SAI...YANS !" ? said_

 _"I will show the true terror of perfection" ? said_

 _"Hahahaha Shaaah !" ? laughed_

 _"Even with all the justice leagures we have we can't win this we're gonna need all the help we can get" Batman said_

 _"We will do it" Goku said_

 _"FU-SION-HA !"_

 _"Prepare to Suffer !" ? yelled_

 _"This ends now !" ? yelled_

* * *

 **That was the taste I hope you liked it and stay tuned and if you haven't please check out my other Fanfics I have tons of crossovers involving Goku,Ben 10,Ichigo,Naruto,Kirby,Trunks etc. and a lot of What if battles like: Vegeta vs Aizen, Cell vs Martian Manhunter,Kirby vs Majin Buu (Rematch),Ben 10 vs Ulquiorra etc.**

 **Also there is going to be a new DB series after "Fukkatsu no F" called "Dragon Ball Super" and NO, (I repeat) NO...it's not going to suck like GT because Akira will be involved. He will be overseeing this entire project and will be developing the story and characters just so you know.**


	2. Saiyan meet Kryptonian

**Alright everyone it's time for the story to begin so sit tight,get some pop corn or chips or whatever snacks you have and enjoy the story**

* * *

A saucer shaped space-ship flies towards planet Namek and it lands near a village. All the nameks that were in the village saw the space-ship land. They were of course cautious about this they knew the last time a ship like this landed...it was a massacre. A being came from the ship and landed closely to the namek villagers causing them to back away slightly.

"Do not fear me...I do not wish to destroy anyone or anything here...on this planet. I am merely looking for allies" The being said

"Your...Frieza !" One villager said

"No I am not Frieza...I am..." the being said

* * *

 **THE KENT'S HOUSE**

Martha approached Clark who was standing on the farm looking at the sun rise.

"Clark ?" Martha asked him as she came and stood next to him "Are you upset now that your no longer a member of the Justice League ?"

"No I'm not. I myself choose to leave the Justice League" Clark told her while still looking at the Sun

"I know what you did was not right, but..." Martha stopped as she noticed that Clark had a very serious expression "Clark ? Are you okay ?"

"Yes Mom"Clark said to her "I'll be right back." He said before going into the house.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Goku was flying above above the ocean while carrying some cloths with him.

"Man Chi-Chi really needs to stop with this whole shopping thing or adleast do something else rather then shopping" Goku said sarcastecly but then he felt a presence coming towards him. He stopped and gave a serious look he knew whoever or whatever was flying towards him had a high power level. When the owner of the high power level came into view Goku was slightly surprised to see that it was man in a blue outfit,red cape and an 'S' sybol on his chest.

"Who are you ?" Superman stopped 8 feet away from Goku.

"Funny,I was about to ask you the same thing, I'm Goku by the way" Goku told him still keeping his serious expression

"Goku huh ? What are doing here and what are doing with those cloths ?" Superman asked pointing at the clothes

"Oh these ? I was just returning from shopping and returning home, why do you ask ?" Goku said with confusion

"You were...shopping ?" Superman asked, surprised at what Goku said,he was expecting another invasion or a super villain on the run.

"Yeah I know, It's real pain in the neck." Goku laughed

"Don't remind me" Superman said remembering how he had to buy expensive clothes for Kara.

"You are a good person I can tell that." Goku said with a smile

"How do you know that ?" Superman asked

"Sensed that your life energy was positive" Goku said much to Superman's shock and surprise

You...can sense my life energy" Superman asked

"Yep, I can sense the life energy of any living thing along with my sons and friends" Goku said with a cheerful tone

"You have sons ?" Superman was now really surprised,he was certinly not expecting this.

"Yeah would you like to meet them ?" Goku asked. Now Superman was really taken back he just met a guy who can fly and sense life force. And now he wants him to meet his family.

"Sure...I guess why not." Superman said as he and Goku began to fly towards Goku's location.

"By the way, what are you I know your not human" Goku just kept throwing surprise after surprise at Superman

"I'm a Kryptonian,but how did you know" Superman asked in surprise

"Like before I sensed your life energy and it was different from a normal human being. But that's okay cause I'm an alien too" Goku said

"What ! an alien ?" Superman didn't knew when the surprises will end.

"Yep, I'm a Saiyan" Goku said with his grin

"A Saiyan ? I've never heard of that kind." Superman said

"Oh that's because they were wiped out by an evil tyrant named Frieza" Goku told him. Superman suddenly stopped causing Goku to stop as well.

"Hey why did you stop ?" Goku asked Superman

"You...know Frieza ?" Superman asked Goku

"Yeah,defeated him years ago on a planet called Namek"Goku told him"Years ago he returned,but some guy killed him. However just recently 2 years ago I sensed that his power has grown I was about to fight him...until I sensed another great power appear and defeat him. This reminds me, the other great power I sensed 2 years ago was very similar to yours."

"That's because...that was me" Superman said now shocking Goku "I went in the Sun and absorbed a lot of energy"

"You can gather energy from the Sun ?" Goku asked with excitement "That's so COOL !"

"Frieza also blew up my home world" Superman told Goku

"Wow,I'm sorry about that" Goku felt sorry

"It's alright" Superman said "Now let's go"

"Alright" Goku agreed and both began flying towards Goku's house again.

* * *

 **NAMEK**

All the villages on New Namek were completely normal and nothing has happened.

"That's the last one" A namek said as he put the last Namek dragon ball down.

"Porunga arise" The namek said. The sky turned dark and the dragon ball began to glow. Then a Porunga came from the dragon balls and asked.

"...What is your wish ?" Porunga asked

"I wish...for all the beings that the saiyan named Goku and his family have slaughtered to be revived !" The being yelled at Porunga

"Very well it shall be done." The dragon said then his eyes began to glow red and in front of him appeared Bojack,Cell,Cooler,Broly etc.

"What's going on here ?" Cell asked

"What the ?" Bojack gasped

"What is your second wish ?" Porunga asked the being

"Since my **only** wish is done...I have no more use for you" The being said coldly" I wish for Planet Namek to explode"

"What ?" The nameks yelled before the planet exploded in a massive explosion. But most of the villains who were revived however survived.

* * *

 **IN SPACE**

"Alright who are you and whats your game ?" Cell demanded

"My game is simple...it's to kill Goku also known as Kakarott" The being who appeared very similar to Frieza except his sections were a dark brown instead of purple and had very tiny horn on the top of his head" My name is Kuriza."

* * *

 **Are you surprised about discovering one of the mystery characters that are going to be in this story ? Anyways hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned cause this is only the beginning.**


	3. The Legendary Super Saiyan's rampage

**Sup everyone and guess what...it's story time yay ! I mean...Yeah ! Also I pointed out some flaws in Screattack's Kirby vs Majin Buu battle if you want to check that out go to my other fanfic story called 'Super Duels'**

* * *

Goku and Superman had just arrived at Goku's house and they were greeted by Goten who emmediatly flew up.

"Daddy" Goten said as he hugged Goku.

"Heh,you missed me don't you Goten ?" Goku smiled "Oh and this is Superman." Goku said pointing at the Man of Steel

"What ? That's a really weird name if you ask me" Goten said looking at Superman

"Well that's actually not my real name. It's Clark Kent" Superman told Goten who was confused even more by this

"What ?! You have two names ?" Goten asked. Superman palmed at this while Goku just laughed

"No Clark Kent is my real name, Superman is just my superhero name" Superman explained hoping that Goten would understand

"Oh I get it, It's just like my brother Gohan !" Goten guessed

"Excatly" Superman said, finally Goten got the idea. Apperently Goku told him about his older son. As all three of them flew down and landed they were grated by Chi-Chi.

"Hey Goku, I see you bought everything I asked you for and I see you brought a guest" Chi-Chi said while looking at Superman

"Your husband told me everything about you" Superman said" I'm Superman but you can call me Clark Kent"

"Well It's nice to meet, say why don't you come in and I'll make lunch" Chi-Chi said to which Goku became highly excited at the word 'lunch'

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

The Team were battling Clayface in the city.

"You wimpy super losers don't stand a chance against me!" Clayface laughed as he turns one of his arms into a whip-like tentacle which he uses to slam Superboy away. Robin the throws throws a pill at Clayface's back causing the villain to soldifide. However Clayface breaks free from it.

"Hahaha. That trick won't work on me twice !" Clayface yelled and turns his right arm into a giant hammer with spikes and prepares to crush Robin. But just then a large energy wave just hit Clayface's hammer arm causing it to disintigrate.

"Ahhh ! Who did that !?" Clayface yelled and turns around to see a young man standing and his palm was pointed at Clayface. He weared a green outfit and had glasses.

"I think you already know that now." He said with as he began walking slowly at Clayface much to the team's shock.

"Hah,so you wanna dance too huh ?" Clayface asked regenerating his arm and turns it into an axe. The person simply continued walking forward and Clayface swings his axe arm down to cut him in half...but what happened shocked everyone. The person caught his axe with his right hand.

"Is that all ?" He asked before the hand that was holding his axe shoots a massive yellow energy wave decimating not only Clayface's newly regenerated arm but his entire upper half.

"Why you...!" Clayfece yelled after regenerating his entire upper half but just then...Clayface yelled in pain as a massive electric shock hit him and he slowly malted down. After that Batman came down from his jet.

"This one can deliver over 1,000,000 volts of electricity" Batman turned his attention to the new comer " Who are you ?"

"I'm Gohan sir" Gohan introduced himself "I see you have everything under control here so I'll just..." Gohan was rudely intoruppeted by Batman.

"You'r not going anywhere" Batman told him "Your gonna have to come with us for some questioning"

"But...my wife is waiting for me !" Gohan told him shocking everyone including Batman

"Is this a joke ? You are so young." Kid Flash managed to say

"That's...a long story" Gohan said rubbing the back of his head "Now can I please go ?"

Batman just gave him his bat-stare which Gohan finds intimidating.

"...Fine" Gohan sights and pulls his phone "Videl ? Yeah it's me,listen I might be gone for a while, please look after Pan. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Gohan was sat on a chair and they began asking the questions.

"Alright Gohan...what are you ?" Batman asked him

"Well I guess you could say, I'm a human and an alien hybrid" Gohand told him surprising some of the team members

"What kind ?" Batman asked

"A Saiyan" Gohan answered this slightly surprised Batman because he remembered Frieza saying that he once met his end at the hands of a being called a 'Super Saiyan'.

"Gohan...have you heard something called a Super Saiyan ?" Batman asked now surprising Gohan

"Yes...the Super Saiyan is transformation that increases a saiyan's speed,strength,durability everything. But how did you know about this ?" Gohan asked

"...a being called Frieza told us" Batman's words surprised Gohan even more "But well discuss that later. Right now I want know can you transform into one ?"

"Yes I can but not here" Gohan answered "because if I do it might make this place collapse" Gohan's statement surprised everyone.

Suddenly an alarm went asked first via communicator.

"What's going on ?" Batman demanded to which Martian Manhunter responded

"Happy Harbor is under attack by some super powered humanoid being !" Martian Manhunter told him "He is very powerful I myself,Black Canary,Aquaman and Red Tornado are throwing everything at him. I tried using telepathy on him but...it seems that with that anger he carries, his resisting my telephatic attacks. We are gonna need more help."

Batman turned his attention to the team and then to Gohan.

"It's time for your transformation to be put to the test" Batman said as Gohan nodded

* * *

 **HAPPY HARBOR**

The team have arrived in the Bio-Ship while Gohan was inside along with Batman who was inside his jet.

"So Gohan" Kid Flash asked "About that long story"

"To make a long story short saiyns age much slower than humans and the same goes for have-breeds like me" Gohan told him

"Well...that wasn't that much" Robin commented

"Look out !" Aqualad yelled. Just then the bio-ship barely misses a green energy sphere.

"What was that ?" Superboy asked in shock.

"This energy...no it can't be its impossible !" Gohan said in shock which Miss Martian noticed

"Gohan...are you okay" She asked the demi saiyan

"This energy belongs to someone I know" Gohan responded

"No way ! You can sense energy ? That is so cool" Kid Flash commented

"You said this energy belongs to someone you know...and who might that be" Robin asked

"A blood thirsty Super Saiyan named Broly, he hated my dad for an unknown reason. But me,my younger brother and my dad managed to beat him...but it looks like his back" Gohan explained

"This Broly...is he that dangerous ?" Aqualad asked

"Yeah...very. He's a psychopath that does not lesson to reason and only wants blood and carnage. Now let's do this" Gohan said

The Bio-Ship and Bat-Jet landed in the city and the team came along with Gohan. When they arrived they saw Broly rip both of Red Tornado's arms causing him to fall to the ground then he points his palm at him and unleashes a green energy sphere...but before his attack could reach him a yellow energy sphere knocked his far away. Broly then turns his attention to the owner of the energy sphere to see that it was Gohan.

"How nice another bug has come to get squashed !" Broly smiled at him and notices the team "It seems that more of these insects have come die" Broly then notices something "Wait a minute, you look familiar could it be...that your Kakarott's son ?"

"Yeah, for your information I'm Gohan" Gohan said before taking off his glasses and transforming into a Super Saiyan shocking the team

"Wow so that's a super saiyan ? It looks so cool." Kid Flash commented

"Hahahahahahaha, oh I'm going to enjoy this very much" Broly said before lunging straight for Gohan. Broly grabbed Gohan by the throat a prepared to punch him but before he could do so, Superboy on Broly's back and began punching him. Broly felt the pain and grabs Superboy by the head. Then he knocks both Superboy and Gohan heads together.

* * *

 **GOKU'S HOUSE**

Goku was eating like crazy much to Superman's surprise.

"How are you eating that much without getting sick ?" Superman asked the saiyan

"Believe he eats like this all the time" Chi-Chi answered. Goku however stopped eating and looked serious.

"Is there something wrong Goku" Superman asked him

"I can feel my son's energy decreasing and some other energy signatures decreasing as well. But...I can also feel a very familiar energy...no way !" Goku gasped

"What ! What is it?!" Superman asked

"It's Broly...he's back !" Goku said surprising everyone except Superman

"B-But how I thought we beat him !" Goten said

"Who's this Broly ?" Superman asked

"He's an evil saiyan who wanted me dead for a reason I don't know. We beat him many years ago...but it looks like his back ! I need to hurry" Goku said

"Wait ! I'll come along with you" Superman said

"No, I'll take care of this myself." Goku said before butting two fingers on his forehead and disappears.

"He can teleport too ?" Superman asked again in shock.

* * *

 **HAPPY HARBOR**

Goku appears in the destroyed city and finds Broly holding Gohan by the head and Miss Martian,Kid Flash,Superboy,Artimes,Robin and Aqualad lying on the ground heavily injured and unconscious along with Batman,Black Canary,Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado (who had two arms missing).

"Broly ! Put him down !" Goku yelled catching Broly's attention

"So Kakarott...you finally came" Broly asked "You want this ? Go get him !" Broly said before throwing the unconscious Gohan in the air and throws a green energy sphere at him. Luckily Goku was able to use his instant transmission just in time to catch Gohan and teleport to safety.

"Your fight is now with me Broly" Goku declared after gently putting Gohan down "I won't waste any time, you killed to many innocent people, now you must pay !" Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2.

"I'll turn this planet into a blood bath." Broly yelled and flew directly at Goku.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also I want to ask you guys something,how strong do you guys believe Mira from Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Online is cause I'm really curious to know.**


	4. meetingFlashback

**Are you ready ? I know I am. So don't go anywhere ! It's story time !**

* * *

Broly flew directly at Ssj2 Goku who simply stood there calmly. Broly punches Goku so hard that it makes a very small eatrhquacke. Broly grins but his grin disappears to see that Goku wasn't even moved an inch and doesn't have any kind of damage or scratch.

"It's Over !" Goku yells as he delivers a fist, hitting Broly directly in the stomach.

"AHHHh !" Broly yells in pain then he sees down and sees that Goku's punch had made hole in his stomach while Goku's fist is still inside "KAKAROTT!" Broly yells his final words before Goku unleashes a blue energy wave that bursts out of Broly's back sending him crashing several feet away and finally dies.

"I'm sorry Broly...but you left me no choice." Goku said before turning to normal. Goku then senses a new presence he looks up and sees a three girls flying down.

"Who are you and what have you done here ?" Wonder Woman asked him as Supergirl and Wonder Girl stood beside her

"I'm Goku and I haven't done anything...it was him" Goku said pointing at Broly 's lifeless body. This shocked all three of them.

"You...killed him !" Wonder Girl managed to say

"He left me no choice." Goku told them "Besides his already slaughtered thousands of innocent people"

"You are gonna have to come with us" Wonder Woman told Goku

"Alright but we should take them as well" Goku said as Diana nodded

* * *

 **Watchtower**

Goku was sitting on a chair while Batman and the others have recovered.

"So your his father ?" Batman said referring to Gohan who was healed and was watching them.

"Yep that's me !" Goku said with his cheerful tone

"...You just killed someone and your acting like it was nothing" Batman said with a dark tone

"Look you don't know Broly like I do" Goku's expression turns serious "You don't know how many planets his destroyed,how many people his killed,how much destruction his caused."

"...you remind me of him" Batman said

"Who are you talking about ?" Goku asked "Are you talking about Superman ?"

This now shocked Batman and the others.

"How do you know him !" Batman demanded

"I met him while I was flying back home" Goku answered

"And where were you coming from when you met him ?" Batman asked

"I was returning from shopping" Goku answered

"Where is he now ?" Batman asked

"His in my house with my wife and my other son" Goku said

"Are there others like you ?" Batman asked

"Well yeah there's Vegeta,his son Trunks and Pan" Goku answered

"I assume you can turn into a Super Saiyan as well" Batman said

"Yeah but I can take it to more levels" Goku answered surprising everyone in the room except Gohan

"How many levels are there ?" Batman asked

"Well I'm able to go Super Saiyan 3. The form I used to defeat Broly was Super Saiyan 2 but recently me along with Vegeta have unlocked a new form called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" Goku answered

" _His more powerful than I estimated"_ Batman thought worried " _But how could we not have known about them until now ?"_

"Goku...tell me what other abilities you have aside from what you demonstrated" Batman asked Goku

"Well all saiyans have the ability to turn into giant ape like-baboons when they look at the full moon and when we transform into those we lose all self-control with the exception of Vegeta but for that they must have you don't need to worry about that all of us cut off our tails. Other abilities saiyans posses is Zenkai,it's an ability that all saiyans possess,it happens when a saiyan recovers from being beaten to near death and when they do their strength,speed,durability and everything else increases significantly. Saiyans will began to slow aging when they reach teenager or adult hood. We can survive underwater or in outer space for long hours. I can also teleport but I'm the only saiyan that can teleport it's how I got here before Broly could finish everyone else. Saiyans can also create moon energy if a planet doesn't have a moon and that's pretty much that." Goku explained

"Are there other non-human and non-saiyan beings that you know ?" Batman asked Goku

"Yeah,there's Piccolo his from planet Namek but don't worry namekians are a peaceful and nonvoilent race" Goku explained "Another one is Majin Buu."

"Majin Buu ?" Martian Manhunter intoruppeted him causing everyone to turn to him.

"You heard of him ?" Goku asked

"Indeed...when I was a child on Mars I have heard stories of an evil and deadly being called Majin Buu who existed only to cause death and destruction. I thought that they were only stories but I never thought it was true" Martian Manhunters said

"Yeah it's true but you don't need to worry Majin Buu has split him self into two bodies ,a Buu that is pure good and a Buu that is pure evil. We defeated the evil Buu and the Good Buu is still on Earth." Goku said

"Goku tell me the powers and abilities that your friends possess" Batman said

"Alright, Piccolo has..."Goku began explaining

* * *

 **IN SPACE IN KURIZA'S SHIP**

"Well it appears that Broly has already been eliminated just as I expected but those who are stronger than him should be able to fair much better" Kuriza said

"Sir if I may ask how were you able to revive these allies ?" one soldier asked

 **FLASHBACK**

 **After Kuriza introduces himself**

"How do we know you are not going to slaughter us like Frieza did ?" asked one namekian

"I assure you, I am not anything like him,I know that beings who resemble him causes the same fear and stress as he did" Kuriza said calmly "Now please I humbly ask you to use the Dragon Balls just for one wish...nothing more just one simple wish is all I ask for...please"

"And what wish would that be ?" Asked the elder namek

"It's to revive some friends I have lost during a war" Kuriza answered

"Elder please, I'm not sure we should trust him" A warrior namekian said

"Hmmmm..." The elder namek thought then he looked at Kuriza who was looking at him with an emotionless and calm look "Very well"

"Oh I can't thank you enough sir" Kuriza thanked him

 **After New Namek blows up and after Kuriza introduces himself again**

"Kakarott ?" Broly asked

"Yes Kakarott...if you want to kill him I suggest you go to Earth" Almost immediatly Broly flew to Earth" Cell,Bojack you might want to go to Earth as well cause Gohan has grown much weaker cause he has stopped training and that power he had when he battled the two of you is now gone" Kuriza said

"It's gone you say" Cell asked with a smirk"Is that a fact ?"

"Indeed, also Gohan has a child" Kuriza said

"What a Child !?" Both Bojack and Cell yelled

"Yes Gohan is married to the daughter of that fool Hercule" Kuriza said "Who says that he is the one who defeated you Cell and so the whole world thinks he is the one who defeated you"

"This is going to be abusing"Cell said with a smirk "Come my children" Cell flew towards Earth along with the Cell jrs

"I don't know who you are or what's going on but I'm getting my revenge on that brat !" Bojack declared "Bido,Bujin come" Bojack as well flew to exact his revenge with his henchmen.

"Hatchiyack" Kuriza told the living tuffle machine "All the saiyans that you want to destroy are on Earth now"

"Grrrr...SAIYAN !" Hatchiayck flew with great speed towards Earth followed by Super Android 13 with the intention to kill Son Goku

"Ahhh...Cooler so nice to see you again uncle" Kuriza said

"It seems you have grown both in age and in strength" Cooler commented

"Indeed I have" Kuriza replied then they both heard a laugh and saw it was Kid Buu and Hirudegarn

"Ha...! Hahahahaha" Kid Buu laughs then points his finger at them.

"Excuse me" Kuriza said and points his palm at both Kid Buu and Hirudegarn then traps them each in bubbles. Both Kid Buu and Hirudegarn tried to break from their bubbles but couldn't.

"I was right...your power has grown far better than expected" Cooler commented

"I assume your going to go exact your revenge as well" Kuriza said

"Yes...but not before I train a little" Cooler said "I'll go to my ship to train" Cooler said and flew away

Kuriza looks at Buu and Hirudegarn "Al,Mazas,Da la-sa-s" Kuriza said before Hirudegarn and Kid Buu disappear from their bubbles.

Kuriza's Space-Ship came which was protected by a shield. Kuriza teleports himself inside it.

"Kuriza sir what do we do ?" a soldier asked

"Now...we simply wait" Kuriza said calmly while looking at the window.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sir where did you send that Buu creature and that larger creature ?" a soldier asked him

"I visited a planet with beings who learned some magic tricks and that was magical ability which I teleprted Buu and Hirudegarn to another dimension" Kuriza explained "I'll let them go when the time comes"

* * *

 **Well guys that was all hope you liked it and I decided not to put Janemba here (even though his my favourite DBZ villain) cause it would just be too much work for me and I don't have the time. Yeah sorry...Okay I'm sorry I killed off Broly this early but I feel that he was way too overrated. So yeah sorry about that.**


	5. Author's note

**Sorry for not updating for so long but I assure you will start uploading chapters**

 **Now let me explain something in Invasion of F**

 **The reason why Superman was able to match Golden Frieza in power was because of Frieza's form. The longer Frieza was in that form the weaker he becomes. Goku himself even stated that Golden Frieza was stronger than him even in his SSGSS form before his power started to deplete. Frieza was toying with Batman,Wonder Woman,Supergirl,The Flash,GL,Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter for so long that his power started to deplete, but he was too arrogant to see that. Should Frieza have mastered his Golden form he could've decimated both Sun-dipped Superman and SSGSS Goku at the same time (Unless they fused). I hope this helped.**

* * *

 **Dragon ball z Revival of F Abridged**

 **Frieza: Hey bitches I'm back !**

 **Goku: Freezer !...you've been revived. No seriously how did you get revived ?**

 **Frieza: It's a long story**

 **Flashback**

 **In Hell**

 **Frieza: Oh god ! When I get out of here I'm gonna...oh wait...that's right.**

 **Meanwhile**

 **Sorbet: I wish for Frieza to be revived !**

 **Shenron: This wish is indeed possible but the one called Frieza has-**

 **Sorbet: JUST DO IT MOTHER-F***** !**

 **Shenron: FINE GEEZ !**

 **Frieza gets revived in a bunch of pieces**

 **Frieza: Who,what,where,why ?!**

 **Sorbet: The f*** ?! I didn't say to revive him in pieces ass hole !**

 **Shenron: His your problem now figure it out !**

 **Shenron disappears and the dragon balls scatter.**

 **Tagoma: We still have...the pod.**

 **Flashback ends**

 **Frieza: So now I have been revived and I can finally exact my revenge on you monkey !**

 **Vegeta: HA ! Jokes on you Kakarott here-**

 **Frieza: Defeated Majin Buu ?**

 **Vegeta: Defeated...okay when and how ?**

 **Flashback...again**

 **after Frieza regenerates and breaks the glass**

 **Sorbet: ...So did you know that Goku defated Majin Buu ?**

 **Frieza: Huh...is that right ?**

 **Sorbet: Yeah Shisami's gay**

 **Flashback ends...again**

 **Frieza: And then I flicked Tagoma out the window.**

 **Vegeta: It doesn't really matter because I have finally reached the legendary super saiyan...for real.**

 **Frieza: Well it just so happens that I have reached a new level of power.**

 **Frieza transforms into his Golden Form**

 **Vegeta: Huh...what a rip-off.**


End file.
